Gifted
by The Linnet
Summary: With the recent Revelation, Eric noticed a change in his Maker. One he didn't like. However it just so happened the perfect gift fell right into his lap. Even if Godric didn't use the gift the way Eric had intended.
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome! Warning- I have half a plan for this. More for it's sequel if I'm honest. Disclaimer - all characters and locations recognisable belong to their respective owners._**

Pru sighed as she re-read the address she'd been sent. She was in the right place, sadly. A gawdy, neon sign told her so. _Do they really have to be so generic?_ She thought to herself before sighed once more, stuffing her phone in her jacket pocket before getting out of the car. She double checked the time and quickly smoothed out the fly aways from her pony tail in her wing mirror before heading for the door. She took great pleasure in kicking a few stones against the buildings side on her way. The door was heavy and metal, and most likely light tight, and she angrily hated this audition even more when she noticed there was no 'ring for attention' appliance to be seen. So she kicked the door with her thick leather boot, keeping her hands firmly inside her pockets. There was a scuffle behind the door before its worn out hinges creaked and the door swung out faster than she'd expected. Especially when she noticed the blonde that opened it was clearly human. On something, Pru decided, but definitely human.

"We open at sundown." the jittery woman smiled, her eyes not fully focusing on Pru.

"I know." Pru smiled what she hoped was a cheerful, excited grin. "I'm here for an audition." The blonde's face cracked and she grabbed Pru's thin arm.

"Oh good! You'll love it here," she began wittering about nonsense and Pru let herself take some time to take in the inside of what resembled a large storage unit from the outside. More gawdy neon adorned some walls, plastering the clubs name even in the dark of the room. The bar was dimly lit with a selection of cleaning products - several Pru knew to be very good at removing blood stains - littering the bar top. Pru did feel some joy that her favourite rum was stocked back there. The booths supported dark leather seating that matched the few scattered chairs. Poles stood proud and shiny, firmly bolted to both ceiling and floor. The her eyes caught sight of a throne lit on a stage. She scoffed. "Oh that's Eric's throne, isn't it lovely. Much better when he's there though. What are you here for again?"

"Audition." Pru muttered weakly. It wasn't that she hated Vampires. She just - wait maybe it was hatred.

"Yes, yes" the Blonde nodded so fast, Pru was sure her head might fall off. "I'll go get Eric." and she turned towards a small door by the bar. She could hear some conversation, then a loud bang. Before she could react the door opened again and the blonde's head appeared. "Name?"

"Pru. Prudentia Ever"

"Hi Pru, I'm Ginger -" some more hushed words and then 'Ginger' disappeared again. When the door opened a second time, Pru half expected the daft woman to ask her something else she most likely should have done before letting her in. However it wasn't her. It was a tall man. He practically filled the door way with his broad shoulders and tall physique. The power rolled off him in waves making her catch her breath and decide that yes this audition was, in fact, a really shitty idea.

"Ms. Ever." it was a growl, she realised he'd been woken by her early arrival.

"I'm sorry, I should go." She tried to find the right words. "I just thought that by being early, if you wanted me to I could work tonight."

"You have ten minutes." Pru smiled weakly. She'd have to forego a warm up, but she'd done that before.

"Where is your lyra?" The man had flitted to the throne where he lounged like a fat house cat.

"Lyra?"

"You know, big hoop thing I'm here to perform on."

"No." Then man, she assumed was Eric smiled. "Poles only. Perhaps Lyra later." Pru groaned inwardly. She hadn't performed on a pole in years. And wasn't dressed for it. And she cringed at how many different bits of 'ick' could be on these poles.

"I don't ha-" She started to explain her lack of clothing, but Eric's beautiful face darkened. So she took a deep breath, removed her jacket and shirt. He purred at her stripping. Not in a way she'd approve of. She then kicked off her shoes and sighed before hooking her thumbs into her leggings and pulling them straight from her legs. She shifted uncomfortably as she felt him taking in every inch of her body while she stood there in her sports bra and lace knickers. She steadied herself and eyed up the pole she wanted. She knew the routine she was about to do. She effortlessly swung her body down into the direction of the pole, rebounding twice landing her in a showgirl on the pole. She arched her back and raised herself onto the ball of her rooted foot with her left leg high and tight on the pole then she quickly spun herself so her back was against the cold metal, reached up above herself and pulled her lower body high into a straddle before moving quickly through the moves, one after another. It wasn't as pretty as what she had had planned. But it couldn't be helped. She had to give him something, or else risk being breakfast. Eventually she dropped low into a cradle and swung herself off the pole.

Ginger burst into applause from behind the bar. Eric didn't show a drop of emotion. He watched her. Pru didn't move. She barely allowed herself to breathe.

"Behind the bar for the first half of the night, then floor." He murmered. "The 'Lyra' will be here tomorrow. My Child will deal with the paper work when she she rises." and he left.

Pru let out the breath she'd been holding. What had she done.

Eric was met with a seemingly disgruntled Pamela when he returned to his office. It wasn't unusual. Pamela wasn't a 'morning person' as Ginger had so eloquently put it a few years before.

"What is that noise?" she hissed. "And why do you smell like v-"

"We have a new attraction." Eric smiled.

"Your maker made contact." Eric's ears pricked. "His second says he wished to visit. He'll be here just before sun rise." Eric's heart felt fit to burst. His maker hadn't made contact since after the war. Since after Eric's punishment that left him trapped in Hell's back yard. A plan began to swirl around his brain, giving him relief from Pam's complaining and Ginger's noise. He owed The Ancient one something worthy of a vampire of high standing. A gift perhaps. He tossed and turned ways to make His Maker smile, something to break whatever hold had been placed over him and bring back the vampire he once was.

Eric was still mulling over his idea when the club opened and therefore he moved out into the darkened space, lounging on his 'throne', watching the happenings around him with very little interest. Some bar fight, a couple of under aged 'fang bangers' being kicked out, a lot of drunken humans. Without realising, his eyes kept being drawn to the new girl. She was short. No, Pam would have sold her as 'petite'. Pale skin spread across her body that would occasionally flush a subtle pink at a comment from a punter. Her face was sharp, with high cheek bones and a strong jaw. Pretty to some. But her hair. Flame red, curled now and piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Her make up perfectly highlighting her bright eyes and full lips that would grace the odd kind customer with a small smile as a reward. Her legs were long for her short stature, toned and lithe. Their appearance agreed with Eric the most as they drew his eyes back up towards her well toned rear, clearly her best asset. She was a hard worker too, which was a bonus. And courteous. Regularly replacing his unwanted but half drunk 'True Blood' without ever once being asked. He couldn't help but notice that every once in a while, she would stop whatever she was doing, clearing tables or performing moves his other dancers could only dream about, and scan the room. Once he noticed her breathing change. A girl had then come back from the bathroom and she calmed. She was head counting. Caring about girls she'd only met hours before. Strange little thing. Then there was that smell. The essence that oozed from her every pour and turned the heads of every vampire in the building.

She'd be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an hour before dawn. Eric was fidgeting slightly in his impatience. He'd given the girl a number of meaningless tasks to do that he knew would keep her here, he wanted to test the waters before formally presenting her. He'd never truly gifted a human to his Maker. Not like this anyway. She definitely was an interesting specimen. The second the lights went up, the other girls had grabbed their bags and left, throwing quick well wishes at Ginger before darting quickly for the door. The new girl however disappeared, returning in the outfit she had originally arrived in that evening and found herself a cloth and bucket and began to help Ginger clean down the bar. At first, Eric nearly told her she was done. She could leave. Then stopped himself, having her here with her scent filling the building would only make her that much more of an appreciated gift.

Watching her move around the floor, collecting glasses, wiping down chairs and tables, Eric considered how he would present her. She didn't appeal to him like this, her legs covered, baggy t-shirt tied at her back. But he could see that some would. Especially when she swayed her hips slightly when a song she enjoyed came over the sound system. She was pleasant enough, exchanging chit chat with Ginger, who Eric nearly had to stop from sharing too much about himself, Pamela and Vampires in general. He noticed, however, that she would answer Ginger's questions with vagueness. The answer to 'where are you from?' he decided should have been far more detailed than 'The UK'. Granted she was clearly English, most likely from one of their southern counties, but he couldn't place where. He knew from her CV she'd come to him from Vegas. A failed show girl, he assumed. But she'd seen her, she was strong and talented for a blood bag. And flexible. If he hadn't already decided on giving her to Godric, he would have enjoyed testing just how flexible she could be.

A shudder went down his spine. Neither women around working noticed, but Pam did and shot to his side. She placed a comforting hand on her maker's arm not caring if he didn't notice. Their eyes trained at the door. Went it did swing open, Ginger screamed slightly. Eric rolled his eyes, ever the dramatics. However she quickly went back to her cleaning. New girl, on the other hand, watched as the young looking vampire walked into the bar. She glanced at Ginger, who was now cleaning some bodily fluid off a bar stool, and then over at Eric. She was asking what to do. Eric waved her off and she went back to watching the boy.

Even with her limited experience in vampires, Pru could feel he wasn't what he first appeared, a boy, not that dissimilar to her in age. He wasn't much taller than her, and was more slender built than Eric. His hair was dark and short, his cold eyes completely ignored her, watching the taller vampire on the throne. Pru struggled to hold back a smirk at how out of place he looked in his linen clothes that hung from his body in a lazy manor.

Eric, too, was watching the ancient boy. He noticed the pale complexion held a grey hue and those old eyes hollowed and purple. He growled at realising that Godric hadn't fed recently. Why not? It was so easy now to find a willing donor.

"Maker." Eric stood, freeing space for Godric to sit. Godric nodded his welcome but did not sit. Eric sent a pulse through their bond, only to find it blocked. "It is good to see you."

"And you, Child." Godric looked uncomfortable. Eric noticed he was refusing to breathe.

"Delicious, isn't it." he murmured too low for either human to hear.

"You never change." Godric smiled, though even Pam could hear the sadness in his voice. Eric offered a hand towards his office, they could talk openly and privately there. Upon entering, the heady aroma of the new girl hit them harder. She'd been in here, very recently. Godric smiled at the three bottles of True blood sat on the table, warmed but with the lids sat back on the neck. "Maybe you do."

"She's been plying me with these all night." Pam grumbled ignoring her bottle and leaving the office through the back door. Eric walked around his desk and sat, offering Godric to do the same. This time he did.

"Apparently, my new staff cares greatly about not getting eaten." He chuckled. He watched his maker glance back at the door and wondered what was going through his mind. Their bond was closed, Godric was intentionally hiding himself from his Child. Godric had decided that the Viking didn't need to know the reason for his visit. He'd been distracted by the quiet creature behind the door. He'd forgotten quite how delicious the pure smelt. "She's yours if you want her."

"Humans are not ours to give." Godric's anger flared. Eric shied away from the vibrations sent down their bond. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Eric prayed the staff didn't hear his fear.

"Mr. Northman?" It was the new girl.

"Ms. Ever." Eric wasn't watching the girl. He was watching the boy sat across from him.

"I'm done here, unless theres anything else you need?" _Plenty_ his inner vampire purred.

"You are free to go." She turned to leave, her eyes catching on Godric for a moment. "The Lyra will arrive during the day. I trust you will be fit to perform." She nodded and shot him a brief smile.

"Enjoy your rest, Mr. Northman, Mr. -"

"Godfrey." Godric quietly offered. His voice was now gentle and soft, Eric noticed. He smiled to himself when Godric outstretched a hand to the human who took it. Her breathing hitched and a slight blush crept over her when he kissed her hand before releasing her to leave for the night. They heard her say good night to Ginger and then her car start in the car park out front.

"How long will you stay?"

"Some time." Godric pondered. "If that suits." Eric nodded, taking a long gulp of the vile liquid Ms. Ever had brought them. He notice Godric downed the bottle in one move, wincing at the flavour.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Trigger warning - attempted rape marked from* to ****_

It was early the next evening. Godric had already risen, leaving the other two vampires in the nest to slumber on. He was thankful someone had left the door open as the heady scent that had brought him to the edge of his control the night before had escaped. He chose a booth far away from the door, sitting with his hands flat on the table. The bottle he'd been left last night had done him some good, though he loathed to admit it. He could see some colour returning to his grey pallor. He didn't notice he had company until the sound system crackled to life. The girl Eric had offered him last night came out from behind the bar, kicked off a pair of worn out trainers and pulled off a black sports jacket. She ran through a well rehearsed sequence of stretches before walking up the the new apparatus in the middle of the room. She reminded him of a lioness stalking its prey.

He watched the muscles of her bare stomach stretch out as she reached up to the large hoop and effortlessly pulled herself up to sit. She was skilled and elegant, reminding Godric of the travelling circuses of days past. He noticed with less than a second to spare that she'd lost her grip. He shot out from his seat and caught her with just as little effort. There wasn't much to her, Godric gathered that she hadn't been eating properly for some time. He held on to her for what he later realised was a fraction too long, enjoying how she felt in his arms, how the smell of her purity made way for her own personal fragrance. Orange blossom with a trace of spice.

"Mr. Godfrey," She whispered. her face was inches from his and from here she could see a small scar on his forehead. He slowly put her feet on the ground, his grey eyes holding her blue long after she was safe on the floor.

"That was stunning." He said finally.

"Thank you." a delightful blush filled her cheeks and made Godric's chest rumble. "But I fell, so way too much work still needed."

"You haven't eaten." it wasn't a question Pru noted.

"Neither have you." Godric didn't know how to take that. Was she offering herself to him?

She carefully released herself from Godric's arms and made her way back to the bar where her discarded items still sat. She bent forward, his inner vampire - or perhaps his inner adolescent male - purred at this new angle, to reach for a fresh bottle of True Blood and left it to heat up then started rummaging in the well used rucksack for what looked like a take out container. The microwave pinged and she collected the bottle, sitting the top back on the neck like she had the night before, and made her way back to Godric. She put their 'meals' on the table and slid into the booth, gesturing for him to do the same.

"This," Godric held up his bottle. "Doesn't bother you?"

"Only if you're greatly offended by my veggie lo mein." she said simply.

"I don't bother you?"

"You could have let me fall." Pru was very matter of fact. "You didn't. I'd say that's earned some level of trust, wouldn't you?" Godric nodded, running through all of the information he'd been given, or overheard, about her.

"Eric says you've come here from Vegas." She nodded, her body stiffened and she forcefully stabbed at her noodle dish. "Why?"

"There was a vacancy. Girls gotta eat." She stabbed her fork straight through the bottom of her container.

"Ms. Ever, I-" Godric felt ashamed of himself.

"I'm allergic to dogs."

"I see." Her murmured, taking a swig from the bottle. He didn't understand what allergies would matter about danc- Vegas is predominately Were territory. "Yes."

She sighed and checked the watch on her wrist then threw her container on the table.

"I need to go and get ready." Godric nodded, not missing the last glance she gave him as she disappeared into the back store room to get ready for that nights shift.

"Stupid girl" Pru sighed at herself in the small mirror in the back room while she tried to apply her eye makeup. Fangers don't want anything more than blood and sex. But he did save her. _But you're not looking for anything Prudentia_ the voice inside her head reminded her. He was old, he would have had the pick of millions of girls. Or guys. Whatever floats his boat. She sighed slightly as she gave up on the eye makeup and began eyeing the costume she'd brought. It wasn't her normal gear, but she'd seen the style of the club last night. The high waisted shorts and halter necked crop top would fit in much better than her usually leotard and sheer fabrics. With an outfit like that, trapeze boots would be a must. So Pru had dug out her well worn leather protectors and painstakingly tied the laces to minimize any more accidents. Then she slipped on some flats over the top so her heels and toes would be protected while working the floor.

The night went well for Pru. She casually flirted at the bar, didn't drop any glasses and had a well over due play on the newly installed lyra. She did however feel eyes on her most of the night, particularly when she was performing. She swung herself down into a neat hocks hang and stole a hat from a passing patron before pulling herself up and resting the hat on her head, giving the man a cheeky wink. It was then she saw him. Their eyes meeting between the smoke, dancing and vulgarity surrounding them. He was stood at the back of the stage, behind Eric on his throne, dressed in the same loose clothes he'd been in before her shift. He was watching every tiny movement she made. But not in the same way that Eric in front of him was. Eric made her feel like she was laid out in a butchers shop. Mr Godfrey, on the other hand, made her feel - well she wasn't entirely sure. All Pru knew right now was that she didn't exactly mind him watching her. She didn't mind seeing the small smile he offered at her behaviour. She lowered herself carefully to the floor and carried on with the nights work.

A few hours later, Pru found herself out in the cold night air. It was a relief from the heat inside the club. She made her way through the dark towards the bins to get rid of the bag tonights bar man, a vampire by the name of Longshadow, who hadn't done much more than complain and sulk for most of the night had handed her. If it hadn't been for the crash of the heavy bin lid, Pru may have been prepared for what happened next. She was shoved up against the bins, hard. She felt damn on her face, though she couldn't tell if that was something split on the bins, or blood. She could smell the heavy stench of an unwashed man and felt his large chest and arms locking her in place.

"I've been looking for you." the man growled in her ear, his breath rancid and hot. "Pretty bounty on your head." Pru tried to struggle against him, but that only made him mad and he hit her head hard against the bin. The pain exploded behind her eyes and she felt her legs go weak under her. "Stupid bitch." He grunted. "Not sure the boss will want you now. You stink, you filthy fang-banging whore." Pru tried again to get out from his grip, but she was dizzy and couldn't work out how to move her limbs. She tried to kick out as the disgusting creature holding her used one hand to start pulling at her shorts. "Dirty fangers will have had you by now. Not that I care," he laughed at her while he continued to pull at her shorts, eventually ripping them. "A fuck is still a fu-"

The weight left her and she dropped to the ground, her hands going straight to her head, trying to ease the throbbing. Tears ran freely down her face and she tried to blink through them and the blurred vision caused by the pain she felt. The man who'd had her pinned was now held off the ground, his toes just scraping the gravel of the carpark. His clothes were dirty and worn out. His hair matted and unkempt. Her eyes traveled down the arm holding the man like he was a rag doll. White. White linen.

"Explain." Godric held back the roar he'd wished to release. "Explain yourself, stray." he gave the were a shake.

"Never" the were choked. With a flick of his wrist that Pru nearly missed, the stray's neck was broken and he was dropped to the floor. She recognised the arms closing around her now. They were safe, they'd saved her before. His finger tips brushed gently against the side of her face and she leaned into him for more. The cool of his fingers soothed the throb in her skull. The arms left her for a moment, for something then to be put over her head. She panicked, her heart racing, until she felt those gentle hands searching for an arm, and then the other, as he helped her into his shirt. Ever so carefully, she felt one arm snake under her knees and the other held her close to his body as he lifted her and flitted back into the back office of the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just a quick Thank you! To everyone whose read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story! You really know how to inflate a girls ego X**_

 _"Never" the were choked. With a flick of his wrist that Pru nearly missed, the stray's neck was broken and he was dropped to the floor. She recognised the arms closing around her now. They were safe, they'd saved her before. His finger tips brushed gently against the side of her face and she leaned into him for more. The cool of his fingers soothed the throb in her skull. The arms left her for a moment, for something then to be put over her head. She panicked, her heart racing, until she felt those gentle hands searching for an arm, and then the other, as he helped her into his shirt. Ever so carefully, she felt one arm snake under her knees and the other held her close to his body as he lifted her and flitted back into the back office of the bar._

Godric gently placed the now unconscious girl on the couch in his progeny's office. He could see the marks that filthy mutt had left on her neck, face, arms and legs. The gash on her forehead oozed blood. He pictured himself just reaching down to taste her, feeling her warm, virgin blood coating his tongue. It was hard to resist her. Godric closed his eyes, trying to center himself, to find the man he was trying to be, not the beast he once was. He was aware that soon, the other vampires would come looking for the fresh blood and while he wasn't willing to force feed her his blood, he was also worried for her safety. Opening he eyes again, he let his fangs drop and made a small puncture in his thumb, he let a small drop swell then smeared it across the gash in her forehead. Her heart steadied and her breathing eased within seconds. Hearing Eric approach, Godric put the end of his thumb to his mouth to clean off the blood. He bit back a moan when his taste buds sang to life at the trace amounts of her blood mixed with his own. She tasted just as good as she smelled. Steadying himself once more, he picked up a fresh 'Fangtasia' t-shirt lying in a cardboard box at the side of the room and started to clean the rest of the blood from her forehead.

"Now that's just a waste." Eric muttered, seeing his maker cleaning blood as though he was human. Godric ignored him. "What happened?"

"Werewolves." he growled, concentrating on not hurting her further. Eric growled, audibly, and shot from the room. He was back a moment later.

"Thank you for the body," he sounded disappointed. "I'll get Pam to deal with that. It smells like it was alone."

Eric continued to watch his maker tend to the pale girl. Her heady scent filled the small office. It was hard for him not to take her as his, however it was clear Godric was considering Eric's offer and he didn't care to argue with The Old One. It hadn't taken him long to see the white shirt now on the girl's body, leaving the teenage vampire bare from the waist up. To the humans on the other side of the door, that wouldn't mean much, if anything. However, it was a clear signal to the vampires in the club that Godric intended to care for this human. That he intended to make her his. Whether he acknowledged his intentions yet or not.

"What did the wolves want with her?"

"That," Godric said softly, gently moving the girl further into the sofa and placing a cushion under her head. "I do not know."The redhead moved slightly on the sofa, Godric halted his tending until she settled once more. When his hand touched her cheek, her eyes opened. Blue met grey and she weakly smiled before falling back into unconsciousness. "Will she be safe here?"

"She'd be safer downstairs." The made Godric cringe. He wasn't sure how she'd take it if she woke in a room with three coffins facing her. He had no choice but to agree. Clearly she was wanted and until he knew why or how he could protect her during the day, she would have to stay there. At least for today.

Eric moved some things around leaving a small cot in the corner of the basement. Pamela had rolled her eyes, but said nothing, retiring to her coffin. Eric watched his maker move the girl downstairs. She was asleep now, her breathing consistent and even.

"Have you any sheets?" Eric sighed and shot off, quickly returning with his arms full of dust sheets. Godric made quick work of creating a 'room' around the cot using the sheets. This would at least lessen the blow of waking to three coffins, he hoped.

Hours later, as the next night was falling, Pru began to stir. Her head was still sore and her ribs felt delicate. She sighed to herself, knowing that this wasn't going to go down well with Eric. Two nights in and she can't dance. It took her a moment to realise she wasn't in her bed. In fact, the cot she was led on was rather uncomfortable, her neck was stiff and her back hurt from a broken spring digging in. This shirt wasn't hers either. Fear bubbled in the pit of her stomach. Her memory was hazy but she had been sure she'd been saved. Someone had stopped the were. The vampire! Mr Godfrey! Yes, that was right. Pru pulled at the shirt, bringing the collar up to her nose. It was his. She could smell the slight earthy scent that had cushioned her fall yesterday still lingering on the fabric.

"Miss Ever, are you awake?" a velvet voice broke through her thoughts. It was then she noticed the make shift walls surrounding her.

"Um..." she rearranged the shirt back to cover herself, becoming painfully aware of her ripped shorts. "Yeah, I'm awake." The sheet furthest from her pulled away from the wall, letting the young looking vampire into her 'room'.

"How are you feeling?" Tired, sore, embarrassed, scared. All of the above?

"Fine." She offered him a weak smile, but the scowl on his face said he didn't believe her.

"Let me see," he walked over to her, at human pace, and gently reached his hand out to her face. His skin was ice cold but his touch made her flesh burn. He stroked his thumb over her cheek then softly moved her fringe out of the way to see the remains, or lack of, of the gash on her forehead. Godric's other hand looped around Pru's wrist, moving her arm softly and slowly, watching her face for any signs of discomfort. His eyes flicked across her body. Godric's eyes sought Pru's. "Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Your chest." he flicked his eyes down once more. "You are not breathing."

"Oh!" Pru gasped, and then winced slightly at the suddenly movement. "A little." Godric let go of her, the growl rumbling in his chest clear for Pru to hear. She stood up in the gap now made between them, but her hip protested the movement and she fell. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her and her heart began to pound. With no effort, Godric caught her legs in his arm and pulled her up against his chest.

"You should be resting, Miss Ever." his face was close to hers. Pru picked out the details she noticed the day before again, his pale skin, his grey eyes, the scar. But now she noticed his mouth. His lips were thin but defined and strangely welcoming.

"You can call me Pru, you know." she whispered.

"You should be resting, Pru." his voice was just as low, just as soft. His mouth so close.

"I like it here,"her heart beat harder at the confession. Godric rewarded her bravery with a small smile.

"Really?" he chuckled. He stopped just as suddenly, his lips parting while he watched her fuller lips mirroring his actions. Godric moved his head just a fraction, capturing Pru's lips with his own.

For a moment, neither moved. Then Godric slowly began to move his lips over Pru's and when she joined him, his tongue darted out to lick her full bottom lip. She moaned and opened her mouth for him. Godric purred as he held her tight and let his tongue explore her mouth and with some encouragement, she fought back. Without breaking their kiss, Godric lowered them both onto the cot. It groaned under their weight, but neither paid it any attention.

Godric nudged Pru's knees apart to make space for himself between them. Pru let him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck. Godric's hands skimmed down her sides, avoiding her tender ribs, catching on her hips. He let one hand wander while using the other to hold her close to him, letting her feel his erection. The erection she had caused. Pru whimpered and moaned at the feeling. It was foreign to her but not unwanted. Her core throbbed with need and she felt little shame in how wet he had made her already.

"Pru," Godric growled into her mouth. "I want you." Pru whimpered and pressed herself against him, earning her another satisfying moan from Godric. His free hand began to softly play with her flesh, getting close to her core with every movement. His eyes locked onto hers, he wanted to see what his touch did to her. He grazed over that sweet spot between her legs, smiling to himself when Pru gasped for air her hips bucking into his hand, seeking more.

Pru felt his cold skin against her heated core briefly. Then she realised he'd ripped through her panties, exposing her to him. She hadn't noticed when, but he's also lowered his own trousers, she could feel his cold flesh pressing against her heat. Pru moved her hips against him.

"I want you," he growled against, the restrain he was showing clear in his voice. "Do you want me?"

"Mmm" Pru moaned.

"Say it." He said, catching her mouth for a moment again. "Tell me you want this. Tell me you are mine."

"Yes," she gasped. "I am yours." Godric moved himself against her entrance and began to press into her tightness.

Pru sat up with a start. Her heart pounding and her breath short. The was a slight shine of sweat over her and an uncomfortable ache in her lower stomach. The sheets around her moved before she could register the sight and Mr Godfrey appeared at her side.

"Miss Ever, are you okay?" His beautiful face was worried, but all Pru could think about was the way he had kissed her. He placed a cool hand on her forehead, searching for a fever.

"I... I think I'm okay?" It sounded more like a question than she had meant it. "Just had a strange dream." she said with a finality.

Behind the sheets a shrill laugh sounded. Godric threw a look over his shoulder and the laugh quickly stopped. Pru groaned internally, clearly they all could knew how she felt right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Godric could hear the girl's heart beating before he'd even opened his eyes. He suspected it may have been what caused him to rise that early.

"Miss Ever, are you okay?" He raced to her side, concerned she may still be unwell from the attack the night before. Placing a cool hand on her forehead, he tested for any signs of a fever.

"I... I think I'm okay?" Godric frowned. She didn't look fine. "Just had a strange dream." she said with a finality. Behind the sheets a shrill laugh sounded. Godric threw a look over his shoulder whilst sending a wave of disappointment through his connection with his child, who in turn sent it along to the laughing young vampire. The laugh quickly stopped.

"Do not be embarrassed, Little One," Godric said softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "It will pass. Just an unfortunate side effect, I'm afraid."

"A side effect?" Pru was confused. "A side effect of what?"

Now it was Godric's turn to be embarrassed. It had been centuries since he had given his blood to a human.

"Of my blood."

"I don't understand." Pru shook her head.

"Last night," Godric started carefully. "You had become injured. I feared a bleed on your brain. I gave you a drop of my blood to heal you." Pru's eyes widened and she moved away from Godric's cool fingers.

"Does that happen to every one?" She was quiet.

"Most." Godric admitted. "Some vampires use it as a method of seducing their victims." Pru cringed.

"So you want to do that," She gestured between them. "and then eat me?"

"No." Godric chuckled. "Anything we do, like this conversation, is a mutual agreement." Pru nodded.

"What if I did want..." Pru blushed. "That."

Godric sighed. How he wanted to take her up on that offer. He'd been affected more than he'd like to admit by her state of arousal on his rising, and continuously so by her scent.

"If you still feel that way after the blood has worn off," he spoke slowly and carefully. "Then we can discuss matters." Pru felt like a fool. Of course the vampire wouldn't actually be interested. Hell - she didn't even think she was really interested, like he said, it was just a side affect. She stopped and just looked at him, desperate to find something to turn her off. There. His eyes were no longer grey, but black.

"You're hungry." She moved off the cot and around Godric, grabbing her bag as she left the makeshift room. Godric was confused and hurt, he thought she trusted him. Clearly not.

Godric sat on the cot running through the conversation in his mind. It had been a long time since a human had interested him. Or since one had taken interest in him. He wanted to make things right, but he didn't know how. He heard the human approaching again.

"Here," She held out a bottle of B negative True Blood for him. He smiled weakly at the offer. She'd noticed in two evenings his slight preference in taste of this watered down substitute compared to the others. Eric had been correct in his observations of her attentiveness to others. Godric took the bottle from her outstretched hand.

"Thank you." He said simply. Much to his surprise, Pru sat back down on the cot next to him. Godric was left in a further state of bewilderment when a soft, but brief, warmth brushed across his cheek. He looked up from his bottle to the girl on his left, his face expressionless but his eyes searching for answers on her equally blank face.

"I never thanked you." and she left.

* * *

Godric stayed in the basement for a while longer contemplating the kiss. Perhaps she was just an affectionate person? _No,_ he thought at last. Nothing she had done before took her as remotely affectionate. Protective, yes. Above him he could hear arguing. Eric. He sighed and gathered himself together before leaving through the small door and flitting into Eric's office. The air was heavy with all things Pru and, to The Ancient One's amusement, she was squaring up to the Viking sitting behind his desk. She was angry.

"But I'm fine!" She shot at the just as amused looking Viking.

"But you are a liability." Eric smirked.

"One mutt found me," Pru scoffed. "Hardly likely the stupid creature thought to let the rest of the idiots know where he was."

"That wasn't what I was talking about." Pru opened her mouth to continue the argument, but stopped there. Words failed her. She was confused so she shut her mouth and just stared at the blond man before her. "You reek." She opened her mouth again, but Eric held up his hand. "Everything about you smells of your sex." Pru blushed a deep shade of red. "And, to add to that, him." Eric nodded towards the ancient vampire stood quietly observing their interactions.

"Eric..." Godric warned, not moving from his spot by the door.

"All I want to know," He smiled wickedly. "Is why the little breather smells like you?"

"I owe you no explanation."

"Miss Ever." Eric turned his attention back to the girl. "Why do you smell like my maker?"

"I...I don't" She stammered. "I mean I don't know?" _Again with the question answers, Prudentia, way to go!_ She groaned to herself. Eric stood up, quickly making short work of the distance between them, even at a human speed.

"Eric," Godric moved fast, getting himself between his Child and the girl. "Miss Ever was injured last night, was she not?"

"Yes - "

"I merely aided her recovery." Eric fell back slightly. Not enough to make Godric comfortable with moving, but enough.

"She still can't go on the floor." He said with an air of finality.

"Agreed." Godric nodded. Out there, in that cesspit his child like to call a business, he would have very little control over what did or didn't happen to the intoxicating creature behind him.

"Excuse me!" Pru's voice broke into their conversation. Godric turned to face her, realising that she was now also angry at him. "Some of us need to work for a living."

"Of course." Godric nodded again. "And my son has plenty of admin that he is too careless to sort out and lets build up until it becomes a problem." Eric rolled his eyes. "For the foreseeable, you will work here. Perhaps it will do him some good to have a PA for a short while."

* * *

Eric had quickly agreed to Godric suggestion, then wished him luck and quickly left the small room that was rapidly filling with everything that was Pru. The girl had become more frustrated at the option given to her, but held her tongue. Godric noticed with amusement that she had reached the level of anger that, to her, required her to remain silent. At least towards Godric and Eric. She had graced Ginger with a smile and a warm welcome, thankful of the food and drink she had brought with her.

For three hours they sat in silence, aside from Pru's typing and occasional irritated sighs at Eric's lack of organisation and blatant disregard for any form of a filing system. For three hours Godric observed her. He was taken by the small habit she had of chewing on her lip when concentrating, the way she would press the bridge of her nose at something particularly annoying to her and the little movement with she made to stretch out her spine every once in a while. He still couldn't place that fragrance that oozed from her. He knew it, he'd been around it before, long ago. Why couldn't he remember?

"Where are you from?" She finally broke the silence.

"A dead land." Pru looked over the computer screen.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Godric replied with a chuckle. "Gaul."

"France?" Godric was surprised. Not many young humans knew his lands.

"Germany, but yes, France was most of our lands."

"So you're..." Pru stopped for a moment, doing the math in her head. "what - 1600 years old? Give or take." she nodded her approval. Godric failed to hide his surprise this time.

"2000 years." He smiled. "Give or take." she rewarded his mimic with a small smile. "You know a lot about lands long gone."

"I read." She returned to the papers in front of her.

"Where are you from then, Little Human?"

"The U-" Pru's eyes met Godric's and suddenly she realised her usual quick reply wouldn't suffice. "I was born in Manchester." Godric eyed her. Her accent was distinctively southern. "Mother sent me to Cheltenham when I was 11. Private school brat with no idea where the money came to send me there."

"How does a Cheltenham Lady find herself in Shreveport as a dancer?"

"I'm far from a 'Lady'" Pru snorted. Godric raised his eyebrow, making it clear that wasn't acceptable as an answer. "We had clubs, at school, and I never fit in. But one teacher, Ms Martingale, found me something I enjoyed. She had a trapeze in the gym room and we'd train together. Eventually she convinced the head of department to get some other pieces of 'circus' equipment, telling her it was for the drama club. She found us a lyra instructor and we were off. I don't exactly make friends easily, so it was nice." Godric nodded.

"So evenings spent practicing with your teacher landed you here?"

"No." Pru shook her head turning back to the papers again to avoid looking at Godric. "I ended up here after being talking into moving to Vegas by an ex boyfriend." Godric's chest rumbled with the growl he was trying to suppress. "Turns out he was just another filthy mutt that had been paid to be anywhere near me."

"How long?" He growled.

"8 months." Pru's answer was short. The long truth was 8 months, 3 weeks, 4 days and 17 hours. "alone in that room. Unless it was time to show me off. I was like some expensive, black market parrot to The Boss."

"Who is he?"

"Don't really know." Pru stopped her typing. "Only saw him once, and that's a little hazy. The rest of the time he would be the other side of the room with a cowboy hat on while I sat somewhere looking pretty, I guess."

"Did they touch you?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Pru rolled her eyes. "Ginger told me your kind can smell 'that' on a person. Or the lack of, I guess."

"You escaped." Godric wasn't asking, he was observing.

"I talked a pup into letting me see the sun rise." Pru nodded. "I hot wired that car before he realised I wasn't interested in that coffee I asked him for."

Godric let the room fall silent again. He could tell he'd upset her and that she wasn't sharing everything with him. He left her briefly to converse his ideas with Eric, sharing the new information, and collect a fresh drink for her. When he returned to the office, she was still typing with one hand and muffling a yawn with the back of the other.

"Miss Ever," Godric's voice was soft, breaking through Pru's thoughts. He gently placed the cold soda on the desk and stood himself up right, waiting. "I have a proposal."

"Thank you,"She mutter taking a gulp of the drink. "What is it?"

"You shall return to Eric's property with me." Pru stopped what she was doing completely. "He and his child shall be resting here."

"I'd rather not."

"I'd rather you were somewhere I can control the security." Godric's face went dark, his eyes locked with Pru's. "At least until we know how for the Were is willing to go to get you back."

Pru was exhausted. She needed sleep. And food. And most definitely a shower. _Remember, Pru,_ She told herself, _he could have killed you a hundred times over by now._ Slowly, Pru meet those cold blue eyes and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric's property, Godric had failed to mention, was a grand mansion about 40 minutes swift run from the bar. Pru stood for a moment just staring at the large white building rising from the dark ground. She was in a mixture of awe at the property and shock from the run. Godric had offered a weak smile and his arm in place of an apology. With her body still running of the affects of blood, she gladly took his arm, holding herself tight against him, relishing in the slight ease she felt in her body's desperate craving to be close to him.

"Eric has had the kitchen stocked for you." Godric said quietly while letting them into the entrance way. Pru wasn't paying him much attention now. She was taking in every aspect of the home. It was vastly different from the club. Where 'Fangtasia' was gawdy and dark, the home was modern, clean and bright. "Miss Ever."

"Hmm." Her head snapped away from considering how every detail had been meticulously planned to look so effortless.

"You're hungry." He said simply, echoing her words from hours before. He held out a single hand towards the door at the back to the hall that Pru assumed led to the kitchen. She found it did, but only after a detour through the dinning room that was adorned with a large marble statement piece table. The kitchen was huge, large enough to cook for a small army.

"Why does a vampire need a kitchen?" Pru wondered out loud, the words out before she could stop them. Her cheeks flushed and she looked down towards the floor. Godric, however, though the comment was funny and laughed loud. The sound was rich and warm. It felt like home.

"Apparently," He said calming himself. "It came with the house." Pru nodded, happy she brought him some amusement. He lingered in the kitchen while Pru looked through various cupboards and fridges. It felt strange, and somewhat rude, to be searching another persons home like this. But Godric encouraged her to continue. Afterall, what use would Eric and Pam have for the food in the first place. Pru was exhausted though, and grabbed the bread and some cheese and five minutes later sat herself at the island in the middle of the room with a plate of cheese on toast. She'd never tasted anything as good in her life, even though it was just bread and cheese. It took her a while to notice Godric still watching her.

"Sorry." she mumbled realising how she probably looked. Godric smiled and a blush spread across her cheeks once more.

"Don't be." He joined her at the island watching her finish her meal, still searching in his mind for the memory of that delicious poison oozing from her pours. "What are you?" He said without thinking.

"Hungry?" Pru wasn't sure what he meant. He leaned forward slightly, his finger tips grazing hers.

"Not quite what I was meaning." He watched their fingers on the table. "You don't smell like the other humans."

"Is that a bad thing?" Pru suddenly felt incredibly self conscious. Did she smell?

"Not at all." Godric whispered. "I just can't work you out." Pru tried to stifle a yawn before collecting her used dishes and cleaning up after herself. Godric smiled at this. "Let me show you to your room."

Pru followed Godric through the large house. He pointed out a large bathroom on their way passed, as well as the room he would be residing in, before arriving at a door in the middle of the hallway. Opening the door, Pru noticed the room was a fair size and well decorated in the same modern tone as the rest of the house. She noticed Godric stayed outside of the room, silently watching her.

"This is..." Pru started, feeling the ache in her bones from exhaustion and the attack the night before. "Please tell Mr Northman 'thank you'." Godric dipped his head in a nod. She sat heavy on the bed. It was soft and inviting.

"You do not seem troubled by this." Godric pondered.

"Beats the car." she shrugged. "And another chance you could of ... you know" she held her hand to her throat. "and didn't. Trust, Mr Godfrey."

"Godric." He offered. A part of him he hadn't felt in centuries began to stir and he couldn't hold back the smile threatening his lips.

"Godric," Pru said slowly, tasting each syllable. With a sudden surge of confidence, she got up from the bed and walked back to the door where Godric still stood, still as a statue. She didn't stop until their toes nearly touched. She studied his face, the lines of concern marring the youthful beauty. She wanted to kiss him.

Godric could hear her heart's steady rhythm counting the seconds they stayed like that. He realised the carefully controlled rise and fall of his own chest had fallen in time with the small woman's. His eyes fixated on the way her tongue darted out to lick her lower lip. He wanted to take that lip between his own. To nip and suck on the plump flesh.

"Will this feeling go?" Godric cursed himself. She was still under the influence of blood. He considered lying to her, if only to sate the burning carnal desire feeding the beast within. No. He'd made her a promise.

"The blood will fade." he said quietly. "it won't take long. Another day or two." She nodded.

"What if I don't want it to though?" she said quietly. Before Godric had time to respond, the small gap between them closed, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. Neither moved for a heartbeat. Then, Godric's hand found her waist carefully directing her to close what was left of the gap between their bodies. As their lips moved together, deepening the kiss, he found one hand still holding her tight against her ilium and the other tangling itself into her fiery mane. Pru mimic the movement Godric had done in her dream and traced her tongue across his bottom lip. His chest rumbled and his mouth opened, his tongue quickly darting out to claim her mouth before she could react. He pulled her away, growling he continue the attack down her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point. Pru moaned, feeling no shame in the pool that was building between her legs.

While the sound was heavenly and exactly what Godric had sort from the beautiful creature in his arms, it woke him from the trance he fallen into. He stopped, his unneeded breathing ragged and his lips barely apart from her delicious skin. _Continue. Take her._ The vampire buried deep inside of him purred. She was willing, he could smell that, but if it wasn't for his blood would she be? Would he be? No. This wasn't him - not anymore. Closing his eyes, he stood back upright. He untangled his hand from her hair and gave her lower spine a small pull, hoping she would understand how badly he had wanted to take this further. That he wasn't rejecting her.

"Pru," He said slowly, his forehead resting against hers. "We need to stop." the beast inside him howled, clawing at the cage he was locked in.

"Do you want to?" She half whispered, her attention back on those lips.

"No."

"Then why?" Their eyes met. Pru could see the battle going on inside of Godric.

"I cannot take what isn't mine." He finished. Taking one last gulp of the heavy air, he dropped a single kiss onto her head. "Goodnight, Miss Ever."

The door quickly shut, leaving Pru alone. She felt hot tears stinging her eyes. She'd faced plenty of rejection, but this stung sharper than any. A sliver of rationality spoke from a dark corner of her mind, tell her it was the blood. The blood made her crave him. He'd told her as much. She knew she wasn't experience, but she'd felt him. Felt him intentionally pressing his restrained erection against her abdomen.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from the room next door. Godric's room. Pru's hand was on the door handle before she could stop herself. Her heart racing as she pounded on the wooden door. When the door flew open, she found herself face to face with a man she didn't recognise. His face was a copy of Godric's, the same fine mouth and strong jaw. But the eyes. Godric's could be cold, she'd give him that, but they'd never become so animistic. So feral. Long, ivory fangs headlined the snarl that broke that beautiful face. Holding her breath, Pru reached one small hand out to cradle the animal's face. Muscles tensed as she did so. Then relaxed. The beasts eyes closing for a moment before the grey eyes found hers again. Their eyes held each other. Asking questions. Seeking answers.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You have no reason to be." His voice was equally soft.

"I'll be good." she swore causing him to smile slightly. Godric turned his face into her hand that was still resting softly against his cheek. He could smell himself on her, the delicate fragrance of her innocence and the floral spiced overtones of her natural scent with that deep undercurrent he couldn't place. But only a fraction of his blood remained.

"It wont take long." He hummed, more to himself than to Pru. Quickly he wrapped his arms around Pru, picking her up and carrying her back to her bed. In the movement, Pru noticed his own bed had been flipped upside down. He gently placed her on the bed and leaned into her. His lips pressed softly against hers. "Goodnight, Pru."

"Goodnight, Godric." she sighed and allowed him to wrap the plush duvet around her.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Godric found himself caught between himself. He wanted to go and find the girl quickly, to see if it was gone yet. But he also needed some time alone. He's been drowning himself in her since their first conversation at the bar. Space might do them some good. He settled on space and made his way to the shower. He loathed to wash her intoxicating scent from his body but needs must.

The hot water felt good over his ice body. It gave him time to recenter himself and focus on something other than what was between Miss Ever's legs and the memory of that smear of blood coating his tongue. He wrapped the towel around himself upon leaving the shower and quickly responded to a text message from Eric informing him that Pam would be around at some point with more paperwork for Miss Ever to sort through. Hearing movement downstairs, Godric dressed and went to find Pru to let her know.

Pru was sat in the kitchen with a chess set she had relocated the day before from it's usual position in the formal sitting room. Her legs folded intricately under her on the stool and her face hard with concentration. Godric noticed she was back wearing the shirt he had dressed her in, though he could tell from her still damp hair pulled back in a bun that she had also showered that night. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he took the time to watch her rhythmically thinking, reaching out, moving a piece, spinning the board and then thinking again. He noticed she was far in her moves, playing exactly as though she hadn't just played the move before. A skill it had taken him a good hundred years to master.

"You can come and sit down, you know." She muttered, considering her next move. If he could, Godric would have blushed. He had no idea she knew he was there. Silently, he joined her at the island. Pru angled the board a little, and sat up watching Godric. His eyes met hers and she looked back at the board quickly. His dead heart stung. Pru waved a hand at the game, inviting him to play. He looked down at the board, taking in the current positions before making his move. A quick smile flashed across her face and she placed her piece as though she already knew what Godric was going to do. The continued to play for another hour, cornering each other and then escaping. Eventually, Pru looked Godric dead in the face, moved her piece and whispered "Checkmate."

It had been centuries since he'd been beaten at chess. He knew she was right and it was a fair match when he quickly ran through the previous moves in his head, his eyes still locked with her. Then she licked her lips again drawing his attention back. Her face held a smug, triumphant glow. She'd earned it. His eyes flicked over her face, taking in the hint of freckles, the shape of her brows, her sharp jaw and, happily, the ever so subtle hint of blue under her eyes. That shadow, that tint to her skin told him what he wanted. There was nothing left. She was free of his blood. He shoved the board aside and closed the gap between then, taking her lips as his.

Pru barely registered his touch at first. It was soft and gentle. When he placed his hand on her cheek, she allowed her head to rest into it and pushed her lips harder into his. This was different than his last kiss. It was soft and careful. Unsure of what her reaction would be. Just as Pru let herself start to relax into the kiss, she heard a noise outside. She broke the kiss quickly dropping her head and sliding off the stool, leaving Godric confused at the island.

"Honey! I'm home!" Eric called out gleefully as he appeared in the kitchen. He took the scene in front of him in for a moment. Godric looking frustrated but also satisfied. The discarded chessboard. The little human hiding her face from him. "Oh, come now, Miss Ever. He beats everyone at chess." The Viking chuckled.

"She won." Godric said quietly, his eyes never leaving the blushing human.

"Did she now?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "A word?" He motioned out of the room.

"We may speak freely here." Godric looked Eric in the eye. Eric felt him daring him to question his judgement.

"Do you know any more?" Eric sighed. Godric looked back at the girl, indicating that Eric really should ask for the story from the horse's mouth, so to speak.

Pru rejoined them at the island while she retold everything regarding the wolves she'd told Godric in the previous nights. Eric growled occasionally. Godric never made a sound though his mind was reeling, picking apart his own knowledge of the Vegas wolves and piecing it into Pru's recount of events.

"I have just one question." Eric growled. "Why you? Whats so special about you."

"That," Pru looked up at Eric for the first time that night. "I wish I knew, Mr Northman." she held his gaze for a moment too long before leaving the room.

Eric watched his maker. The boy vampire was still staring through the doorway Miss Ever had just left by, as though he thought he could will her back into the room without a single word. It was interesting to watch. All those instincts of the wild tamed to watching after a young woman. He chuckled slightly and took the empty stool for himself.

" _I see you've made some distance on my offer_ " Eric smiled in Norse. Godric growled low.

"I told you," He replied in English. "They are not ours to give or to take."

"Suit yourself." Eric sighed. " _What do you make of her story?"_

 _"It's the truth."_

 _"She could just be lying to you."_ Eric watched his maker's face for any hesitation.

"No." He said confidently.

" _She's wary of most of our kind."_ Eric put emphasis on 'our', making sure Godric knew he'd noticed how different Pru was with Godric than with himself.

" _We are terrifying."_ Godric sighed.

" _What is she?"_

 _"Something old."_ Godric turned to Eric. "Something I haven't seen in a long time. I'm just not sure what."

"Does she know?" Godric shook his head. " _What do we do?"_

 _"The only thing we can."_ Godric turned to look at Eric. " _Keep her safe until she either no longer wants our protection or no longer needs it."_

 _"There will be questions."_ Eric's eyes met Godric's.

"I know." He said finally. "You said Pam would be delivering the paperwork."

"Pam's...Busy." Eric offered, knowing there was only a small chance Godric believed him.

* * *

Pru had made herself comfortable in the sitting room with a book and the radio on low. She'd gotten used to being around Godric over the last few days. Gotten used to his mannerisms and little quirks. He still hadn't killed her and while they both didn't seem to like it much, he'd given her the space he promised her he would. Eric, on the other hand, made her nervous. His eyes raked over her body like she was a slab of meat hanging in the butchers window. He always stood more like a hunter on the prowl, his power oozing from him in a sickening cloud. Godric was the opposite. He was relaxed, his muscles loose and seemingly unprepared. Pru knew better though, he was quick and strong. His own powerful aura pulsed gently, most of the time, filling her senses with a warm haze.

Suddenly, Pru noticed a figure in the doorway. He was leaning slightly against the door frame. His loose clothes hung from his body in a way she'd become used to and his eyes watched her, once again seeming not to notice her watching him in return.

"Is there going to be an Earthquake you're not telling me about?" She chuckled over her book. Godric smiled at her, sheepishly. Pru's heart skipped a beat. In that moment, she could see the boy he was, all those centuries ago. The young man before his life was changed forever. He slowly walked towards her and sat across from her on the other large leather sofa. He seemed tense to Pru, holding himself carefully with every movement both purposeful but absent minded.

"Miss Ever," Godric started. "Are you bored?" Pru considered the question for a moment.

"In what way?" There were many answers she could give. He was a complicated man and she figured he could be looking for any number of possible meanings to what she was bored of or with.

"Tonight." He gestured around. "Here."

"Possibly." She nodded slowly. He looked at her properly. His eyes wide and searching for hers.

"I wondered" He was choosing his words carefully. "If you would considered accompanying me out tonight?"

"No." Pru said quickly, her heart stinging when she saw his face drop. "Not tonight. Eric's brought me another decades worth of papers. Would tomorrow suit?"

"Tomorrow then." He smiled briefly at her and left the room again. Pru swore she heard Eric laugh after a minute, quickly followed by an ominous 'thump'.


	8. Chapter 8

Pru was left alone for the rest of the evening. Which she appreciated. Eric had delivered, like she'd predicted, around a decades worth of receipts, bills and statements for her to log and sort. She struggled to relax around him and found herself distracted by Godric. Around four am, Pru desided to pack up the laptop Eric had brought along with the paper work and go to bed.

In her room she found a small envelope on her pillow. Instantly her body tensed and she looked around the room. She was completely alone. She reached the bed and took the envelope. Opening it she found a pay stump, a wad of cash, a bill and a hand written note. The note simple read ' _I have billed you for room and board.'_ Pru moved the note to the back of the pile bringing forward the bill. _'Room and Board - $50 pcm. Taken at source.'_ Pru rolled her eyes, he should have taken more. She'd pay double for a room like this alone in a hotel for the night. Next was the pay stump with two entries. ' _Entertainment'_ gave her a hundred or so a week which was fine for a couple of nights work she guessed, especially if Eric was willing to let her stay in the house for so little, for the time being anyway. The second entry was something she wasn't expecting. ' _Personal Accountant'._ The number following that entry was enough to make her gasp. Godric appeared by her side in moments.

"Miss Ever?" His voice was soft, his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Eric paid me, more than he really should have."

"You work hard, why shouldn't you be paid fairly?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a qualified, experience accountants wage." Pru laughed uneasily.

"I'm also 'pretty sure' any other accountant would have reported Eric for his dealings by now." Pru blushed. She'd found a couple of anomalies she wasn't sure were entirely legal but they were also decades ago, not a lot could be done about them now. Godric's fingers ghosted past her cheek, tucking one stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Goodnight, Pru." And he was gone.

* * *

Pru had set herself an alarm that would wake her up before nightfall. Now she had some money, she wanted to get herself something decent to wear. She didn't know what Godric had planned, but she could bet she'd need to wear something more substantial than gym wear, club wear or Godric's shirt she'd taken to wearing around the house. So at 5pm exactly, when Pru's taxi showed up, she went shopping - with the aid of a large cup of coffee.

The Mall was bright and loud. The complete opposite to the peace Pru had become used to over the last few days sharing the house with Godric. She sighed and kept her head low, walking a little way away from the large crowds. First stop led her to picking up some fresh toiletries. A new toothbrush and tube of toothpaste, some face wash and sanitary items. She blushed at the thought of being on her period around the vampires but there wasn't much she could do to stop it when it came. In the next store, Pru spent some time looking through their make up options, brushing off the pushy advances of the sales girls to find the lighter, picking the fresher colours she was looking for to replace the dark smokey looks she had worn at the club. Finally, Pru found herself stood outside of the clothes store she'd come for. She'd been procrastinating. She didn't know what she wanted. A count to ten and a deep breath later, She walked into the store.

"You seem stuck." A girl a similar age to Pru came over after ten long minutes of suffering.

"Very." Pru agreed in a shaky voice.

"Big date?" Was it a date? Pru didn't know. She had butterflies in her stomach at the thought of whatever he had planned, and he'd been rather flustered when asking her. She just nodded. "Oh cute! Where is he taking you?" The girl gushed. Pru managed to read her name tag 'Luci'.

"He didn't say."

"Oh surprises!" Luci giggled. "How romantic."

"Um, yeah I guess." Pru turned back to the rails. Still unsure what to wear.

"You know, I think this would really suit you." Luci had come running back waving a dress in front of Pru's face.

* * *

Godric felt like his stomach was doing sommersaults when he woke. She'd promised him some time together, out of the house, tonight. He cursed himself under his breath - he was a two thousand year old vampire for God's sakes! He shouldn't be fumbling around and giddy like a desperate teenager. Without meaning to, he found himself at her door. He held his hand up to knock but the sound of running water inside made him stop. His mind instantly went to thoughts of Pru in the shower. The hot water running along her lithe form. How soft her skin would feel. How smoothly his hands would glide across her pale flesh. How her heart would race as his pulled her backwards against his hard erection. The beast deep inside of his growled, they could take her now, live out their fantasy. _No._ That wasn't who he was anymore. She wasn't his to take. Godric sighed, taking his hand from the door. Moments later he slid a note under the door informing Pru that he was ready for her.

* * *

It was an agonizing wait. Godric hadn't been a patient man as a human, or when he was first turned, and he found himself back in old habits. Pacing and muttering to himself. Stopping himself from going back up the stairs and forcing her to leave in whatever state of undress she might be in when he got there. But he forced himself to wait. Five minutes to the time he gave on the note under Pru's door, he heard her at the top of the stairs. He let himself stare, his eyes drinking in every aspect of her appearance. From the loose red curls framing her pale face, to the boho styled dress falling from her petite body to her knees, allowing just a hint of the subtle curves underneath and finally to her bare legs with small sandals on her feet. She looked divine.

Pru caught Godric staring and became increasingly self conscious. His eyes were dark and raking up and down her body. She brought her arms across her front, playing with the hem of the short dress in defense.

"I'm sorry," She muttered. "It's not right, I'll change." She span back towards the stairs, but a hand caught her arm, holding her firmly but gently in place.

"No." He said quietly. "You look wonderful." His hand fell away from her arm but his eyes never left her face as he held the arm back out for her to take.

Pru felt her cheeks flush. She slipped her right arm through the gap in Godric's, painfully aware of how warm she felt against him. If he noticed, which Pru was sure he did, he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he lead her from the house and out to a waiting car. Pru opened her mouth to ask where the luxury vehicle had come from. Then closed it again, remembering the occasional large purchases (houses and luxury cars) Eric had a knack of making shortly before tax season. Godric opened the passenger seat and helped Pru in. Before the door had even clicked shut, he was in the drivers seat beside Pru.

They drove in silence. Pru watching out of the window, taking in the scenery she never had chance to notice on her journey to the house.

After some time, they pulled into a car park. There was a small restaurant at the end of the car park. It looked new and modern and Pru was glad she'd dressed up a little, though she wished she'd gone further. Godric's strong hand was suddenly there, ready to help her out of the low car into the cold night air.

Pru watched as the hostess raked her eyes hungrily over Godric, who didn't appear to notice. A wave of jealousy washed over Pru. The girl was all-american 'pretty' with big blue eyes, an easy and even tan and long bouncy blonde hair - not to mention her rather well sized 'assets'. She looked down at herself. He skin was pale and pasty from the months in Vegas. Her body scrawny and her breast small. No, she couldn't compare to a girl like her. Never the less, when the girl walked around the unit to lead them to their table, Godric wrapped his arm tight around Pru's waist, guiding her towards their directed table.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" The hostess trilled, clearly aiming her bright smile and cheerful words at Godric. Godric just kept watching Pru. Giving her time to think and answer for herself she realised. They ordered, Pru noticing a change in the girl's attitude when Godric ordered himself a Tru Blood, and were left alone at their table. Eventually drinks arrived and Pru ordered her meal, Godric watching her intensely.

"Starting to understand how a rabbit in the wild feels." She hummed taking another sip of her drink.

"Sorry," Godric smiled sheepishly and dropped his eyes. They remained in a comfortable silence, every so often asking each other small questions throughout the meal.

"If you'll excuse me," Pru smiled awkwardly. "I need to go and, um, take care of some human business." Godric nodded and she left. Once he was alone he felt cold. It was ridiculous to think he'd feel otherwise - he was cold, he was dead! But the young woman brought some warmth to his soul. He quickly lost himself in thought. How long ago had it been since another being brought so much light into his dark existence. Nora? Eric? Perhaps even longer. His mind turned over considering, not for the first or last time, what it was about her that drew him in. What was that delicious scent he knew he'd had the pleasure of before. Before he could continue his thought he heard a yelp, a crash and a blood chilling scream.

"Pru!"


	9. Chapter 9

_A yelp. A crash. A scream._

 _"Pru!"_

* * *

Godric abandoned their table, flitting across the room in the direction of the bar and scream. He could smell blood. He found her. Leaning against the white wall of the cloakroom corridor. Her chest heaved, her blue eyes wide. Godric was in front of her in the beat of her stuttering heart. His large hands wrapped around her upper arms, taking some of her weight for her. The blood filled his senses making it hard for him to concentrate.

"Talk to me, Prudentia." it was a command. His eyes scanned over her body, looking for the source. Pru didn't say a word. She just lifted one arm and pointed behind Godric. He half spared a glance behind him. Then took a second glance. There was the source of the blood. And a body. Or what was left of one. Godric recognised the sleeve on the left arm as the one worn by the scruffy looking man he'd noticed following them into the venue, but the man had been welcomed as a regular and had gone straight to the bar and straight out of Godric's mind. Another scream. The hostess had followed them. Godric didn't think, he acted entirely on instinct. It wasn't the first time a human had walked in on something he'd rather not have to explain. He flitted from Pru to the girl, holding her shoulders and meeting her eyes. "This is nothing, you'll clean up and continue like it's nothing. You didn't see this, or us." The girl nodded, drunkly.

Pru was still just staring at the bloody mess in front of her. She was pale, clammy to the touch. Godric needed to get her out of there, but he knew that she likely wouldn't walk on her own. And after Eric's experiment one evening, that she was immune to glamours. He took her face in her hands, forcing her eyes on his. He tried to push all of his affections, his empathy and his direction through the look. Pru blinked slowly, accepting his proposal. His kissed her forehead briefly before sweeping her up in his arms and out of the restaurant.

* * *

The car ride had been painful. Godric would have preferred to run, but he knew his child would not have been impressed at leaving his precious car anywhere. More so if that car was left at a crime scene. Pru watched the road ahead of them with unseeing eyes the entire journey. Hot tears freely escaping down her blood splattered cheeks. Her dress was torn at the shoulder, and more blood now accented the floral pattern. Godric fought his urges to grab hold of her and keep her close to his body, to protect her from anything and everything. At least until they reached the house. Realising that, one again, Pru wasn't going to take herself into the house, Godric carefully manoeuvred her into his arms. His heart swelled as she held onto his neck this time, her head resting into his chest. He took her through the house and into his own room.

They sat for hours, Godric sitting up against the headboard, Pru curled into his arms, not saying a word. It would have been peaceful, had it not been for the thoughts milling in Godric's brain. How did that man end up that way? Pru was strong for a malnourished human, but she wasn't strong enough to cause that level of damage. Added to the fact, there was only a spattering of blood on her.

"Pru," Godric breathed softly against her hair. He felt her move slightly in response. "You need to tell me. What happened?" She sobbed out loud now. "Hey, shhh, you're safe. But I need to know."

"He... umm..." She started. Godric gentle rubbed circles with his thumb on her arm, something he'd noticed early had been calming to her. "He was waiting for me when I came out of the restroom. He knew my name. He grabbed my arm and..." she stopped her eyes closing and remaining so.

"Pru," He moved one hand to her soft cheek, wiping away the salty droplets that ran down it.

"When he touched me," she stuttered. "I could see what he wanted." Godric growled. "Not that. He'd been sent for me. Why do they want me so bad?"

"How did he end up the way he did?" Godric spoke low, choosing his words carefully.

"I don't know," She sighed. "One moment he was holding my arm and I was thinking about how much I wanted him to let go, then the thoughts started, then I think I screamed," Godric nodded confirmation. "Then he was against the wall." Thing were just as confusing now as they ever had been.

"Pru, I need to make a few calls." She held onto the front of his tunic harder. "I'll be right in here, but I want you to go into that bathroom," he pointed to the door of his en suite. "and wash the blood off yourself." It took some encouragement, and a lot of promises, but Pru made her way into the bathroom and Godric waited until he heard the water running before dialling Eric.

"What did the breather do now?" Godric tutted at Eric's new pet name for Pru before filling him in on the nights events. He'd expected him to be more bothered about the death of a human in his area. However, Eric was more bothered about the young woman currently being naked matters of feet away from his maker. Something Godric was trying to push out of his mind.

"What do you make of it?"

"Valkyrie." The bored viking said simply.

"Not possible." Godric shook his head. Or was it? "Any way to test that theory?"

"Well I have a few on Santa's naughty list," Eric chuckled. "We could sacrifice them to your pet's angelic rage."

"No." She'd couldn't be asked to do that.

"That angry little goblin might be able to help." Eric suggested. "I'll get Pamela to call her." and the call ended.

"Godric," a small voice came from behind him. He turned to see Pru standing in the door way of the room, her wet hair hanging in loose tangles around her pale face looking in even starker contrast than normal. He had to close his eyes a moment to calm himself at the sight of her in one of his tunics, legs bare and hands scrunching the hem of the long shirt. "I hope you don't mind, but I had to borrow another shirt." Her eyes were wide and hopeful. There was no way Eric could be right about her. Nephilim didn't have a timid bone in their unholy bodies.

"If it makes you comfortable, then it's yours." Godric offered.

"Thank you." Her eyes hit the floor again. "Would you like to play chess?" Godric smiled and nodded.

"Very much so."

* * *

The chess set had been relocated into the front sitting room by Eric's cleaner earlier that day. Pru said she was a nice woman, though seemed a little put out by her staying in the property. Godric smiled to himself as Pru still decided to move it away from it's dedicated table and onto the coffee table that had never seen use in it's entire existence. She sat herself on one leather sofa, carefully placing pieces in their designated squares. She then did something that surprised him. She reached out with long delicate fingers and twisted the board so that it was side on. Her eyes met his, inviting him to share her sofa.

They played in silence for a while. Godric noticing Pru's confidence returning and a light flickering back behind her eyes the further into the game they got. He didn't notice it happening, but he suddenly became aware of how his body was angled, leaning towards the beautiful creature beside him, drinking in her enjoyment of the game. The more aware of his position he became, the more aware of how open to him she was, her shoulders lowered and facing him, the way she bent her head slightly closer to his. She caught him staring again but this time she didn't mock. A small smile played on her lips.

"I think I like you."


	10. Chapter 10

_"I think I like you."_

* * *

Such a short sentence to change so much. Godric felt his heart swell and reached out a hand to cup the side of the beautiful, innocent creature before him. She had no idea what such simple words did. No idea how little he deserved those words. Her eyes slid down and away from his form, hiding her embarrassment from him.

"Pru,"

"No it was silly." She tried to pull her head from his hands. "Lets just play."

"Prudentia." Godric started, putting a small amount of pressure on the side of Pru's face to bring her eyes back to his. "I care very deeply for you. I can not explain why. I know I'm entirely the wrong person for you, but selfishly I want to keep you for myself. I want to learn how to love you, and for you to learn to love me." She moved fast. He wasn't sure if it was that she did indeed move too fast for him to register, or if it was that she'd taken him by surprise, but Godric was only aware of the movement when her lips joined his.

Godric found himself hungry, and, for the first time in many years, not for blood. He craved her. He needed to feel her, to hold her, to kiss her harder, to feel her warm, soft skin against his weathered hands. Pru was moving without much thought and relying on some primal instinct. She ran her tongue across Godric's firm lip, he opened his mouth and his own tongue dart out claiming her mouth. She moaned and fought for dominance. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck, catching the thick hair at the nape of his neck in her long fingers. He responded in kind by moving his hand from the couch on onto her hip, his finger tips grazing her thigh. She moved fast again, but this time he felt it. Twisting her body and pushing Godric's back before elegantly sliding onto the vampire's lap with the poise of a far more experienced woman. With only a second for the pair to take in their new position, Pru pulled Godric closer. Her full lips pressing firmly against him, their tongues still locked in a fierce battle. Their chests were now flush and Godric could feel that Pru hadn't replaced her bra when leaving the shower. Her nipples could easily be felt against his own body between the layers of fabric. With both hands on her hips, Godric began to gently rock Pru against himself.

Pru broke their kiss. She panted and whimpered as her core pressed against the hard length of Godric. Godric took the moment to take in Pru. She was actively moving her hips against him now, searching for friction. Each rock of her core caused her much pleasure and Godric decided he could listen to her moan for him, because of him, until the end of days. It sated the beast inside of him to watch the flush of pleasure spread perfectly across her cheeks and down across the visible parts of her chest. The over sized tunic concealed her body from him.

Pulling Pru back in to his chest, and that delicious mouth back down to his, Godric took a risk and started to slide one hand under the offending piece of material and along the smooth contour of Pru's slight waist. She did not protest the change, in fact, Godric swore she leaned into his palm. His finger tips traced her ribs, feeling the heavy rise and fall in time with her breasts pressing against him once more. He moved further, skimming the underside of her naked breast with his fingers. She rewarded him with a deep moan and kissed him harder, her tongue flicking across the roof of his mouth. It was the trigger that landed them both onto Godric's bed. Though never registered leaving the front room with Pru's legs wrapped tightly around Godric's hips.

He laid her down before him. Pru's wild hair fanned around her pale face. Her pupils blown with lust leaving the smallest line of blue around the black depths. Cheeks flushed and lips red and bruised still parted ready to resume their previous activities.

"May I?" Godric ran his hands over Pru's slender shoulders, hinting his desire to remove the borrowed tunic. Pru nodded mutely. He didn't wait to patiently remove the garment, he torn it clean down the middle. Pushing back the light fabric, his eyes were treated to the sight of a bare Prudentia. Her breasts were nothing more than a handful of flesh with pale pink hardened peaks to complete the mouth-watering sight. Her ribs showed ever so slightly as her chest heaved, desperately collecting herself to appear in control. Her abdominal was tight and defined. Pru whimpered as Godric took a single finger and traced from her sharp collar bones, across the curvature of one breast - briefly visiting the stiff nipple - down across her sternum and playing in the grooves of her muscles before dancing across the waist band of her blue underwear.

"Godric..." Pru squirmed under him. Godric smiled. He hadn't enjoyed another as much as he was enjoying her in centuries. Both his hands ran along her long, toned legs. He circled her ankles before turning back around. Pru hummed as his thumbs rubbed the creamy flesh of her thighs. He could feel her heat on his finger tips, even from there. One hand trailed towards her core, barely grazing the damp cloth covering her center. Pru's small hand caught Godric's much larger one. His eyes travelled back up her body to hers. Her expression had changed. While he could still see the signs of her lust, fear now took charge of her beautiful features. "Godric, I..." She hesitated.

"I know," he said softly. Godric leaned down and kissed her softly. "Do you trust me?" She nodded. "I swear to you, on everything I am, I will never hurt you." He kissed her. "I will never take what isn't mine," kiss. "If I am too much," kiss. "I will stop." kiss. "Would you like me to stop?" Pru looked at him. She pulled him close, her legs wrapping around his waist and her ankles locking him in place and her mouth taking his hostage once more.

"Never."

* * *

It had been a long night for Eric. He'd contacted the Dwarf Doctor - who had complained greatly and told him she'd be over in two days as no-one was dying - he'd dealt with a fair number of underage drinkers in the bar and he'd tolerated more than his usual level of ignorance from Pamela. So to return to the mansion was a breath of fresh air.

When he reached the porch, however, his peaceful evening of annoying the little breather went out of the window. Muffled whimpers lead him to believe his Maker was finally getting his fill of the strange little human. The half destroyed sitting room, with chess pieces strewn across the floor and broken coffee table solidified his answer. And while he knew Godric preferred to feed in private as of recent years, Eric wandered through the house listening careful for his Maker's whereabouts.

Eric opened the wooden door without knocking. It was his house after all and in years gone by, men and women had been shared between Godric and himself. He'd been expecting the heavy scent of fresh blood to hit him as the door opened into the room. He'd been expecting to see pools of liquid life. He hadn't expected to see his maker on the bed, leaning against the head board. The little human's hands pressed into the taut flesh of his chest, her nails digging in leaving small marks behind. Godric's hands on the perfect swell of her arse guiding her rise and fall as she rode the ancient vampire. Eric had been seen. He knew he had. In a show of what Eric knew to be dominance, Godric wrapped one hand into Pru's fiery locks and pulled her down towards him, kissing her passionately. This new angle however gave Eric a glimpse of his maker's cock burying itself deep within the human's core. Eric was then thrust from the room with a strong pain to his chest.

Yes, Godric had indeed seen his peeping tom activities and Godric was making sure he knew something very important.

The annoying little breather that had some how blown another human to piece earlier in the night belong to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Godric rose the next morning, his body a level of sated he hadn't felt in far too many years. His chest rumbled at the scent hitting his nose before his eyes had even opened. Flashes of the evening before hit him. The feel of Pru's soft skin. The way she nipped at his lips and purred for him when he found just the right spot. The way her body opened and welcomed him home. It took a moment to register that the memory of how soft her skin felt was not a memory at all, Godric's arms still encircled the currently sleeping body of his new lover. Pru's cheek was resting against Godric's toned chest, her hair draping across the white sheets and flesh of the vampire, obscuring the view of his tattoos. Her right arm led on his torso with her hand gripping his shoulder as though she was afraid he would leave without her. Their legs still a tangled mess under the cotton sheets Eric had dressed the room with. She began to stir.

"Good morning," She smiled up at him. Godric didn't say anything. He just kissed her. It wasn't raw and animalistic like the kisses from the night before. It was soft and sweet. "You're hungry." She said matter of fact in the way Godric only knew Pru to do. Instead of her usual escaping to the produce sustenance for the ancient vampire, Pru gathered her hair to one side and tilted her neck towards him. Godric's mouth watered. Fighting his instincts, he lowered his head and placed one single chaste kiss on her pulse point.

"That, my heart, is something we must discuss later." He caught her cheek in his hand, anticipating her embarrassment. "Now though, You are hungry too."

* * *

The pair eventually made it down the stairs, between playfully nipping and kissing at each other while trying to get dressed and the incident were Godric succeeded in removing Pru's vest. On their arrival into the kitchen, they didn't expect to see Eric sitting at the counter, newspaper propped up in one hand, coffee cup with what Pru assumed and Godric knew to be synthetic blood looking very much like he'd posed himself for the entire purpose of attempting to embarrass the pair.

"What time do you call this?" Eric gasped in mock surprise. "The day is almost done!"

"Are you quite done?" Godric muttered, a small smile playing on his face. Pru ignored Eric's teasing, although a pink flush spread across her cheeks. Godric settled himself on a stool across from Eric, shaking his head at his Child's smug face. Pru moved quietly around the kitchen.

" _You changed your mind then?"_ Eric smiled over his paper.

Godric shook his head. _"She persuaded me otherwise."_

 _"Enjoyable?"_

"Very." Godric answered in English, watching his human pour the now warmed synthetic blood into a glass for him and placing it carefully on the worktop in front of him.

" _Was she enjoyable?"_ Eric wiggled his eyebrows. Godric sent a shiver through their bond.

"Perfect." Pru was now within range. He reached out and pulled her into his side, dropping a kiss on her head.

"I'm going to take this into the other room." Pru gestured to the bowl of fruit she'd put together. "I've still accounts to work through." She sighed and threw a look at Eric. The pair of vampires watched her leave. Eric waited until he heard her shut the door to the room across the hall before turning back to Godric.

"You didn't feed from her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because they are not ours to take." Godric sighed impatiently.

"I heard her offer herself on your rising." Eric accused. "Why didn't you take her?"

"Because that is a conversation her and I need to have." Godric started. "There isn't many people alive, her age, that don't understand what sex is and means. She's too young, too new to our world, to understand what a bond would mean."

"Godric." Eric was shocked to hear that word. He'd thought Godric would play with her for a while, drain her and leave her as nothing more than an empty carton in the trash. "That is a large ask of a human."

"We're still not sure that's what she is." Godric mused. "Until last night, I never had much faith in Anam Cara. I didn't believe Anam held much hope for me anymore. Something about her- it makes me feel alive."

* * *

Eric wasn't happy with the conversation. Was it not Godric who'd taught him that they did not have souls? Was it not the Ancient Gaul that had laughed at the very idea of love? Had his Maker not chastised him for his insubordination for the sake of a human? Yet here he was, talking bonds and a life tied to a vexatious little breather.

* * *

In the front room, Pru heard a loud crash.

"What did he do now?" She didn't have to look up to know Godric was leaning against the door frame again. It was a habit he had taken to early in her stay at the house.

"It appears that my son is having a small tantrum." Godric sighed with a small smile on his face.

"Oh dear." Pru sounded bored. "Hasn't lost another girl to 'Stakes' has he?" Godric chuckled and joined Pru on her sofa. He brought her legs over his knees to maintain the relaxed position she preferred to sit in, using her knees as an angled table for the laptop.

"No," Godric found himself gently running his hand across Pru's calf, fascinated by the way the flesh tensed and bubbled in goosebumps and how her breathing hitched ever so slightly as he did. "He's upset with me."

"Oh?"

"I believe he is struggling to understand how someone like me could feel how I do in such a short space of time." Godric closed his eyes for a moment.

"Godric?" Pru closed the laptop and put it aside.

"2 months is barely days when you're my age." He started, his eyes still closed. He felt Pru shift slightly beside him. "Eric has been bothered by your affect on me from the start." He remembered his child's reaction to him giving the human his blood. "Even though he tried to offer you to me."

"Bastard." Pru muttered under her breath.

"He and I shared a conversation before. He is not happy with the outcome." Godric sighed opening his eyes and turning to Pru. "He expected me to favour my old ways. To have your body and then your blood." Pru understood the unspoken section. It had been what she'd expected on that first evening in the club if she was honest. "That isn't what I want."

"Godric, where are you going with this?"

"I must apologise." Godric took her small hands with those long, gentle fingers between his broad palms. "Last night-"

"Shit," Pru's eyes went wide.

"Pru-"

"I'm sorry," She shook her head. "You should have said, I just-"

"Pru," Godric held her hands tighter, internally cursing himself for not considering his words. "If I hadn't wanted you, do you think I would have let us get that far?"

"I guess not."

"Prudentia Ever." He pulled her into his arms, feeling her relax against him. "You need to learnt to see yourself as others do. Last night was something I did not deserve, but you gave it to me anyway. But Last night, I did something I should have explained to you." Godric sighed. "I put claim to you last night. In vampire law, you are legally mine."

"I see." Pru stiffened in Godric's arms. "Like a new toy."

"Or a marriage." Godric offered weakly. Pru laughed. It didn't bring the usual hope to Godric's heart.

"Vampire don't believe in marriage."

"No," Godric agreed. "We don't. We do however bond." Pru's expression shifted from anger to confusion. "A bond is why I didn't accept your offer. If I began to feed from you, I know I would do so with the intent to bond with you. To give you my blood in return."

"I don't understand," she shook her head at him again. "You've given me your blood before, how would that be different?"

"It would be repeated." Godric tried to catch her eye again, but Pru was intently staring at their hands. "With the intention of forming an unbreakable bond between us. It's not something I have done before. It's not something I've ever considered before. Aside from siring my children, I've never shared my blood with another."

Pru got up from the sofa and made her way towards the door. She hesitated a moment, then left. The was a brief conversation between Eric and Pru, then the front door slammed and a car engine growled into life. Godric's heart sank.

* * *

An hour later, Godric still hadn't moved. He was aware that Eric had come to check on him a few times. But he just couldn't stop replaying the conversation. He heard Eric's phone buzz in the kitchen.

"Yes, I know. No. She's staying there. I will collect her later. Pam... Listen to me... Pamela! Just don't kill her and everything will be fine." Eric then chuckled. "Goodbye, Pamela. Have fun." Suddenly, he was in the doorway. Godric didn't need to look up to feel him. "If you're interested, the breather is at the club. Currently annoying Pam greatly, so you may want to hurry."

* * *

"Will you get down from there!" Pam spat leaning against the bar.

"Nope." Came a voice from further into the dark.

"At least do something useful." Pam put her hand on her hip. "Like take a few layers off first."

"Oh why don't you just piss off." Godric heard the Lyra catch, meaning Pru was not only 'playing' but retrying the drop she'd attempted and fallen from the first time he'd watched her perform. This time, it appeared she'd managed it.

"Now, now, little kitten." Pam was checking her nails, sounding bored. "Just because you've been claimed, doesn't mean you're safe."

"Well that's just great!" Godric heard the strop rattle slightly against it's coupling.

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone knows don't they?" he could hear the hurt in her voice. "Like I've got a great big sign over my head that says 'Godric's pet' or something." she sighed in frustration.

"More like the 'or something'." Pam offered in a tone Godric wasn't sure he'd heard before. "If you're angry at him for that, you shouldn't be."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because 1) it's not like he has a choice either, we can just smell him." Pam waved it off like Pru had purchased a new perfume. "And B) I may be young, but I've never heard of him taking a human as his companion." A small thud followed.

"I just would have liked to know." came the soft reply. Godric saw Pam soften. She looked far more like the new born his child had brought to him a century ago.

"He likely forgot." She said quietly. "Eric forgot to tell me all of the ins and outs as well." She chuckled. It was like she turned a switch, and became the bored, sultry vampire the world was now used to . "And if the sex is even half as good, I bet you forgot your own name."

"I..." Pru stammered. Godric could smell her blush.

"Go and get changed." Pam ordered. The padding of bare feet followed then she swing and slam of the 'backstage' door. "You can come out now."


	12. Chapter 12

Pru had stayed at the club all night. She'd served, danced, drank and cleared tables. She'd been left alone most of the night, watched from a slight distance yes, but not grabbed at or slap half as much. While she appreciated it, she was also mad.

"'sup, Little Bit?" Longshadow called over the bar while Pru sat on the edge, dangling her legs over the side.

"Having a crisis of faith." Pru replied. Longshadow raised a single eyebrow at her. "How much do you trust Godric?"

"I don't." Pru's eyes went wide. "I don't trust anybody." She relaxed a little.

"What do you know about him?"

"He's Eric's maker."Pru nodded. "He's old as hell." Pru nodded again. "Rumour says that he's responsible for the destruction of more than one town." Pru felt sick. She knew he'd have killed before. He was vampire, and she wasn't stupid. But hearing it aloud made a difference. "Little Bit, listen," Longshadow put down the cloth he'd been using on the bar and walked over to her. "He's never put claim on a human." He offered her a small, but rare, smile and returned to his work.

* * *

As the night progressed, Pru tried hard not to think about Godric. But it was hard. She wanted to be angry at him for putting this stupid label on her without asking. Though she was the one who removed her own underwear she guessed. And she'd never felt more safe, comfortable or wanted in her entire life then she did when he was around. She sighed and reached over a table to grab an empty bottle. As she did there was a sharp sting across her ass cheek. Before she could even turn around she heard a scuffle and hissing.

"You do not touch the merchandise." Eric snarled at the man he was lifting by his neck. His fangs were forward and glinting in the club lights. "She is not yours."

"Please," the man managed to scoff and clicked his own fangs. "That scrawny little pacifist wont be able to keep control of something like her." Eric snarled and plunged his hand into the younger vampire's chest and pulled out his heart. The resulting impact showered those closest to them in blood.

"For fuck sakes, Eric!" Pam yelled from the other side of the room.

"Was that really necessary?" Pru exhaled and pulled a chunk of remains out of her hair.

"Yes." Eric answered simply and grabbed her arm, using it to steer her towards the small back office. Pru had learnt not to protest this too much anymore. She had once and he'd just picked her up and carried her where he wanted her instead. It was bright inside the room and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust.

"You dragged me all the way here, for this." Pru heard a bored tone and turned her head towards the desk where a small, elderly woman with short pixie hair sat.

"Miss Ever isn't a normal human." Godric's words were careful and evenly spoken.

"Godric -" He turned his head to her and bowed it slightly. His eyes lifting momentarily to hers. Pru felt an ache she didn't realise she had dissipate and her chest filled with warmth.

"Oh I can see that." The woman chuckled. "Still, I get paid more the more I do. Over here." She patted on the wooden desk in front of her. Eric gave her a little push forward when it became clear that Pru wasn't going to move on her own. The doctor, or at least that's who Pru assumed this was, grabbed her arm roughly and waited for a moment, then listened to her chest, then ran her hands along Pru's spine before using a flash light to check her eyes.

"Are you done?" Pru was irritated by the fuss.

"One last thing." The doctor pulled a small sharp scalpel out of her scrubs and very quickly slashed at Pru's left fore arm. Godric was at her side before her brain even processed the sting, his fangs exposed, his chest vibrating with a deep and terrifying growl and his arm across Pru's chest, blocking her from the doctors view. "Oh back off, pussy cat." Pru put her uninjured hand on Godric's arm and gave it a small squeeze. He relaxed slightly and stepped behind her but didn't sheath his fangs. The doctor chuckled to herself and scooped some of the blood running freely down Pru's arm into a vial. She turned and rummaged in her black leather, old fashioned doctor's bag and pulled out another small vial. This one filled with a green liquid. Dr Ludwig quickly popped the top off the new vial and poured the contents into the vial of Pru's blood. Nothing happened.

"What now?" Pru asked. She was beginning to feel light headed.

"Now we wait." Dr Ludwig was still watching the vial. Suddenly the dark liquid began to bubble. Then fizz and smoke. Then the vial shattered.

"What does that even mean?" Eric sighed. The doctor was already packing away her things.

"Nephilim." She answered simple and began to leave the room. "First generation, too, I'd wager."

"What does that mean for her?" Godric asked, his teeth still out.

"I'll email somethings," Ludwig waved over her shoulder. "Or you know -" she turned back to them with a smirk on her face. "-read a bible."

* * *

They had sat in silence in the small office for twenty minutes. Eric had left them alone when Pru said she wasn't feeling so well but Godric refused to leave her side, even if he believed that she was mad at him.

"I'm sorry." Pru whispered into the quiet of the office. She heard Godric chuckle, but she couldn't work out why. "I didn't m-"

"I over stepped a line," He responded quietly. "I took advantage. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Come here." Pru held out her hand, inviting the ancient vampire to join her on the black sofa. He slowly got up from Eric's desk chair and joined her, letting her have time to change her mind. "I have a few questions."

"Anything." Godric sat a little way away from her on the soft couch. He was just happy she was talking to him again.

"Why didn't you tell me - " her voice was shaking. "Why didn't you tell me that having sex would change everything." Godric struggled to hear the pain in her voice.

"I didn't realise." He admitted finally. "I knew. But I didn't think."

"Godric, I need you to be honest with me, here."

"I've never kept a human alive before." The air felt thick with the confession. "I ... I would take them from their safety and I would use them to satisfy my own ends and I would kill them and never spare a thought for them." He was focusing on his hands. "It took me a long time to gain the control to not kill at every feed. Self control was not one of my strong suits, even as a human." He felt her warm fingers snake around his forearm.

"Did you want to do that to me?"

"Never." Godric responded quickly and grabbed hold of the hand that was resting on his arm. He felt bloody tears stinging the back of his eyes. "The thought of losing you is a death sentence."

"What would a bond mean?" Pru could feel something deep in her chest.

"I would open my family to you." Godric looked at Pru. She took in the emotion on his face, the streaks of red down his cheeks and the pain in his eyes. Pru reached out with her bandaged arm and resting her hand against his cheek, wiping away his tear with her thumb. He put his large hand over hers and turned his head into her hand. "Even when we're apart, we'd be together." Pru adjusted herself slightly, tucking herself into Godric. He leaned back into the couch, bringing her with him. They settled together with Godric's arms around Pru and Pru's head on Godric's unmoving chest.

"How?"

"We would exchange our blood. A few times." Godric muttered quietly.

"When?"

"Pru," Godric sighed against her flame red hair. "Let's go home."

* * *

When they had arrived at Eric's home, Godric had excused himself for a shower. Pru suspected he was giving her more time to back away if she wanted to. Pru didn't know what to think as she paced around the entrance hall. A vampire - no a man - who'd walked the Earth for thousands of years and had never claimed another, wanted her. But she'd only known him a couple of months. Add in the fact she'd just found out her life had been somewhat of a lie. The thudding inside her chest made up her mind. Without him, it hurt. She felt her feet hit the wood of the stairs and quickly made her way up them and into her bedroom.

Once inside the room, she quickly peeled off her club clothes, wanting rid of the smell of dead vampire, sweat and booze. She kicked the black outfit off and almost sprinted into the adjoining bathroom to shower. The water was refreshing and Pru used the time to gather her thoughts. She'd always had a way to break down every thought she'd ever had, and then section it, as though she'd written everything down on paper and now was rationally organising it. She had to concentrate to do it, but it had usually led her well. This time, she was finding it difficult. Because no matter how she tried to look through the information she knew of Godric's past, of vampire in general, she didn't care. No matter how much she tried to rationalise the behaviour of becoming so fully committed to someone she hadn't known for very long, it didn't matter.

"Stupid girl." Pru sighed and rinsed the last of the conditioner out of her hair before shutting the shower off.

She got out of the shower and dried herself off, and slipped on a black silk nightgown that had appeared in her room a few days after her first night there. It was floor length, with a silt to high on her right thigh and lace across the sweetheart neckline. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair loose and hanging down her back. It and the black silk making a stark contrast against the pale skin of her face, slender neck and exposed arms. She took a steadying breath before setting off down the hallway to the bedroom.

His door was slightly open when she arrived. Pru could hear the vampire pacing slightly inside and then he stopped suddenly, clearly now aware of her presence. He turned towards her, his bare chest littered with markings from his past. Pru smiled slightly as he seemed to struggle to find a comfortable way to stand, like he was nervous. But then she found that she was nervous too, her hands ringing themselves in front of her.

"You.." Godric started. "You look beautiful." Pru blushed.

"You too." The words fell before she could stop them. Godric smiled slightly at her and she kicked herself. "Ah... Can I come in?"


End file.
